Skin Crawler
by kingingrey
Summary: teens have a party in an abandoned school and it's intense. but having a killer with them makes it moreso.


If your reading this please, always take account of who is around you. It all started on a Saturday night I was at a college party in my home town of Arizona. It was fun it started out with us at someone's house. Some people then decided we should go somewhere else, since the neighbors were complaining about us being too loud. So we left and went in the neighborhood trying to find a cool place and suddenly we saw an old elementary school that was set to be demolished next year.

I being buzzed and wanting inside from the cold tried helping get inside by ramming the door with my shoulder. It didn't work of course, but on the upside now my shoulder is hurting. Either way someone finally found a window that wasn't seeled and opened the door for all of us to come inside. To be honest it was much warmer in there than outside but it was a tinge better. Besides our body heat will warm it up a bit, that and more alcohol. We started setting everything back up someone even had a couple speakers so all you could hear was the loud sound of rap over drunk college students hoping desperately to dance somewhat normal.

Me and a few friends are in a corner talking about random bullshit. That's when out of the corner of my eye I see something. A girl is staring in my direction. It seems I'm not the only one who notices though. My friend James notices too. He isn't a shy guy and is the definition of a player so he eagerly approaches her saying, "hey sweet thing like what you see". She just gives him a blank stare and looks away. He determined says, "what's wrong you get shy when a hot guy talks to you". But again she ignores him. He obviously defeated walks back over and sulks a bit.

But we cheer him up and say we can get more girls by dancing next to them. That's when we go closer to the crowd and dance. That's when my buddy brian looks at me and asks, have you noticed more people have been leaving". I taken back a little say, "they probably just went home or something". He then says he's seen three people walk down to the hallway where the bathrooms are at, and says it's been a while. I just tell him, "maybe they're having some crazy orgy or something". We dance again but not for long.

We all hear it, the crowd silences for this moment as we hear a ear splitting and blood curdling scream. It was coming from the hallway. So we all leave to investigate, I managed to get a bit in front. Once we got to the source of the wale, in front of us was a couple, both terrified. The girl was the most shaken up though. The guy said, "what the fuck who would do something like this". I looked into the room where the something was. In front of my eyes where six fully skinned people.

They were bloody unrecognizable masses of red flesh and bone. Just laying there down on the floor. Everyone was shocked to the point of paralysis. Finally someone shouted I think I know who did this. He pointed at someone I didn't know. He yelled loudly, "Jacob it has to be you, you were the last person to be back here". Jason retorts saying, "but I was just going to the bathroom!".

His voice sounded strange though like he was trying to mimic his own voice. The other guy replied to him back saying, "yeah but the bathroom is on the main hall, this is a side hall that I saw you come from when I was looking for Jamie". Another guy, obviously upset, walks up to Jacob and yells, "you motherfucker it has to be you".

He then punches Jacob, and Jacob staggers bringing his head back in front of him. I couldn't believe it, it was like his face was slid over a bit. That's when we all gasped as he moved his face back over to it's original position. The angry guy now mortified whimpers, "what the fuck man, what the fuck are you".

Jacob then reaches back to his nape and I could hear the sound of flesh ripping and tearing what sounded like string. That's when he pulls over his face like someone pulls over a hoodie but opposite. The face we see is far different, his dark skin is made more obscure by the blood and his facial paint.

His eyes thought, were like Rubys almost demonic. He then unslips out of the skin and throws it at the group shocking us all before he lunges at the guy in front of him biting into his neck and tearing a chunk out before running away to another hallway. We are all freaking out as many people start to scream and fall on there knees crying.

That's when some starts calling the police they tell them that a man has been skinning people and wearing there skin. From what I heard the operator thought it was some sort of sick joke and hung up. That's when we decide finally to get out.

So we approach the window and it's closed shut and barricaded. We have no idea how to get our until my friend Brian speaks up and says, "there should be a hammer somewhere around here since it is somewhat of a construction site". It sounds stupid ik but we don't have much of a choice.

We split up in groups of four so there is six teams. My team and I leave to one of the hallways when we heard a scream and ran to it. That's when we say a girl crying over a someone. My friend James walks over to her and says, "hey come on I know this has to hurt, but you don't need to die too". She stops crying and stands up when she spins around revealing a knife.

She then says in a voice that sounds fake, "what's wrong you get shy when a hot girl talks to you". As she finishes her sentence she plunges the knife in his flesh over and over. I can hear the blood curdling scream he omits and to this day I'm haunted of it. But then as he slowly falls she takes the knife and starts to flay him alive.

He screams in agony but it was over in a moment. It was so fast she skinned him as if it was her job. She then grabbed her own nape and revealed the man underneath before putting on the skin. It was the most discusting noise and the most terrifying sight I've ever witnessed. It sounded like someone was putting on a rubber suit with lubricant in it. All of this was shocking my brain to the point I thought it all was a horrific nightmare.

I mean none of what was happening could ever be true. Once he, it was done putting on my friends skin it looked at us with those eyes and said in James's voice," guys what's wrong everything is fine, you all look like you've seen a ghost, but don't worry it's just me, James your friend". As it's saying this its taking the knife and cutting around the skin in it's arm revealing the dark and bloody arm below.

It then raises the knife and says in a much deeper and ominous voice, "oh wait I'm not your friend, but don't worry we all can be one flesh". It then sprints and us and most of us flee. But some of us are still paralysed and he tackles the girl on the right of me slitting her throat, she's squirming and gurgling blood everywhere. The guy behind me has had enough and decides to kick it in the face it has an effect and the being drops down to the floor.

That's when it stares at us knowing that we finally know that if we all charge it we can win. So the creature say something I don't understand but it takes some of the blood on it and draws a seal and utters more words before running away. Another group finds us and says they found a hammer we go with them to the window. Everyone is already there as we open it and people get out.

We all run to the house that we were at earlier today and we sit down cry and think about what just happened. I'm not sure why but I started coughing and not feeling good. It's been three weeks since then and my sickness has gotten worse and from what I know so is everyone who saw it. But when I was at the party one more strange thing happened Brian leaned into my ear and says, "that girl who James flirted with is back and she's staring at us smiling".


End file.
